


Flesh

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Ficlets/ One shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Biting, Cuddles, End Verse, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End Verse:<br/>Dean comes back from a supply run and Castiel is gone. Then he shows up hours later as if it's no big deal that he had Dean worried sick. Dean is pissed at Cas for engendering himself and Cas is pissed at being left behind in the first place. They have an argument that gets a little more physical than just words. </p><p>Inspired by the song Flesh Simon Curtis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Wanna thank MadHatterAi for introducing me to the song. This one is for you!!
> 
> Sorry for not posting a DNC instead everybody. But this idea wouldn't leave! DNC is next i fucking promise!

 

 

 

“You’re kidding me right? That was the fucking stupidest-”

“It got us a bag of supplies didn’t it?”

“Dammit Cas.” Dean stalked away from him and tried to calm his racing heart. Dean had been gone for 2 days gathering supplies with his group when they’d come back home to find Cas gone. Gone from the bunk. Gone from the camp. Just gone. No note. Nothing. Dean had spent the whole day worried about where he could be. Had he been kidnapped? Had someone found him? Was he hurt? And then for Cas to just saunter in, as if it was no big deal, like he hadn’t worried Dean to death really pissed him off. “You left camp for drugs.”

Cas shrugged, pissing Dean off more. “I was out.”

“You’re never out. You’re an addict Cas. You always need MORE, even when you already have bottles of that crap.”

“Well if you didn’t take my last dose-”

“DON’T.” He wasn’t going into this fight again. He wasn’t going to let Cas pull him into this. It never got anywhere. They always fought and it never changed anything. Cas dropped into his usual chair and lifted his feet up onto the table.

“If you hadn’t left me behind, I never would have been out in the town by myself.”

Dean grabbed the back of the chair in front of him to control his rising anger. Cas was intentionally goading him on. He wanted this. He wanted a fight. Cas was still pissed at being benched for this mission. But Cas’ hand still wasn’t completely healed from the last time they’d went out of Camp.

_Dean peeked out of the window and held his hand up, motioning his group to remain down and quiet. He didn’t see anyone, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He waited 5 minutes and when he still saw no moment outside, he readjusted his pack on his shoulder and stood up. It was safe, for now. He signaled his group back up and they walked carefully out of the pharmacy. He scanned the buildings as they walked; searching for any sign of movement, always alert to keep them safe. They kept tight together with their guns ready as they made their way back to the truck. Anything could happen out here. An easy trip into town always had the possibility to become more than that. But they were almost home free. The truck was right in front of them and so far Dean had seen no sign or movement at all. As they reached the truck he let out a breath and opened the door motioning for everyone to throw the bags inside and hop in. The sooner they got home the sooner-_

_“Dean! Move!” Cas yelled and Dean turned around but even his reflexes weren’t fast enough. It was then that Dean saw it. The dagger flying straight toward him. In line perfectly with his heart. Everything seemed to slow down as Cas jumping in front of him with his hand outstretched. The dagger kept coming, but instead of piercing Dean’s heart which was its intended target, Cas caught the damn thing with his palm. Not just in his palm, but WITH his palm. Everything sped up from there. Cas spun around and used his legs to kick Dean’s feet out from under him. Dean still in shock from watching a knife imbed itself in Cas hand, barely caught himself on his hands before he was rolling under the car and pulling his gun up._

_“Everybody down!” He called out and watched as his people scrambled behind the car and into a nearby building as the shooting started from both sides. He watched Cas’ feet as they came to stand in front of him, shielding him more with his own body, but his legs held apart so Dean could still take the shot he needed to._

_“Dammit Cas, I said get down.” Dean growled as he got his gun in position, checking the sight as he scanned the alley in front of them where the dagger had flown from._

_“Then I suggest you hurry up and kill this son of a bitch. Because as long as they’re targeting you I’m not moving.”_

_Dean held back another growl and just kept searching; the guy had to be….There. He squeezed the trigger and heard the guy grunt as his body hit the floor. Dean heard Cas’ gun go off in front of them and he watched another one fall off the roof of the building._

_“Nice shot.” Cas said and Dean couldn’t help smiling._

_“You too. Now move your ass to cover.”_

_The rest of the fight was over pretty quickly, they managed to get 5 more of those son of a bitches and they captured the last. The guy had admitted they were Rovers, and they’d hoped to catch them off guard so they could steal all their shit. Too bad for him. They finished loading up their shit, taking the weapons the Rovers had, they wouldn’t need them anymore, and started back toward camp. Cas hopped in Shot gun as usual and Dean’s eyes nearly bulged out when he saw that the dagger that Cas had caught was still in his hand. Was still THROUGH his hand.  He hadn’t taken it out. He’d fought all that time one handed? He’d been more concerned with protecting Dean than seeing to his own needs._

_Dean reached for it but Cas pulled his hand back not even wincing. “It’s fine Dean.”_

_“It’s not fine! There’s a dagger through your god damned hand.”_

_Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m full of so many pain killers right now I barely feel it. Trust me Dean, just get us home. Then you can pull it out.”_

_So Dean had gotten them home. It had taken longer than he would have liked because he had to double around to make sure there weren’t other Rovers following. But eventually they had gotten back and Dean had shoved Cas into the medical bunk. Thank god they’d managed to find a Doctor almost right after they’d set up their camp. They’d needed her on more than one occasion. Shit, half of their people would probably be dead or permanently injured if not for her. She’d removed the dagger, which Cas insisted on keeping, and told him that in order for Cas hand to heal he’d need to rest it for a few weeks. That meant no squeezing a trigger. His muscles and the tendons were still to hurt. Dean had taken her at her word. He’d benched Cas, who was beyond pissed about it._

_“I saved your life!”_

_“And I’m saving your hand!”_

_They’d fought a few times over the next couple of weeks. Each time Dean saying Cas wasn’t coming back without the doctors clearance, and each time Cas swearing he was fine. So when it came time to do another supply run Dean had told Cas that there was no way he was leaving the camp._

_“I’m getting supplies for us. You can’t keep me locked up in here!”_

_“Dammit, I’m doing this for YOU! You keep pushing yourself you’ll lose your hand.”_

_“But -“_

_“You’re not going on this mission Cas. End of conversation.”_

Dean should have guessed Cas would try something. Cas had flat out told him that he was going out of Camp. But when Dean had ended the argument with a direct order he’d expected Cas to follow it.

“You know why I left you behind. You’re still hurt.”

“I’m FINE.” Cas said shifting in his seat and pulling a bottle out of his pocket. He popped the top and tilted it to his mouth, swallowing a few pills before he snapped the lid back on with his thumb.

“Yea. You’re fine.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’ve always taken these. You know that. You’ve taken them from me more than once.”

“You don’t think I notice when you take them for fun and when you really need them? Come on Cas, I’m not stupid.” Dean said but Cas shook his head.

“You are stupid because you went out there without anyone watching your back. That’s why I’m here. _I_ am your cover. _I_ watch your back. If it wasn’t for me you’d be dead 100 times over.”

Dean curled his fingers against the wood. “I had cover. And I seem to remember saving your ass just as many times.”

“Because we’re PARTNERS Dean. We’re supposed to have each other’s back. But you left me behind. This is how you treat your partner. How you treat me. After everything I’ve done for you.”

“Come off it.” Dean released the chair before he ended up scratching the wood and went over the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of jack he had hidden. He’d need it to get through this argument. He twisted the cap off and took a huge swallow.

Cas held out his hand for the bottle and Dean laughed hollowly. “Okay first of all No. You’re not mixing pain pills with whiskey. Second of all you think I’d reward you for sneaking out? Endangering yourself? Disobeying a direct order?”

Cas glared at him and pushed to his feet, coming straight at him, crowding his space. “Let’s get something straight. I don’t serve anyone anymore. If I don’t serve Heaven, then I certainly don’t serve you. I’m not one of these little soldiers you have here who worship your every word. Give me the bottle Dean.”

“No.” Dean’s anger was as close to the surface as it’d ever been. Cas had endangered himself. He was hurt and had been out by himself. He couldn’t have pulled the trigger fast enough to save himself if he needed too. And here he was bitching about Dean being bossy? Blaming Dean for keeping him safe? He could bitch all he wanted. Dean was keeping Cas whether he liked it or not. He shifted the bottle onto the counter behind him and tilted his head forward so he was just as much in Cas’ space. “Now get out of my face man.”

Cas didn’t back up, if anything the challenge in his eyes intensified. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes, his own anger fueling him too. He brought his hands to the counter beside Dean’s hips and tilted his head. “No.”

So this was how he wanted to play it? Dean brought his hands up and shoved Cas’ shoulders, so he was forced back a step. But Cas just came right back to him. Fine. He’d given him a chance to back off. Dean growled and grabbed the front of Cas’ shirt and shoved him sideways so his back slammed against the wall. He followed and got right back into Cas’ face. “You’re going to learn to obey orders Cas.” He had to. It was the only way Dean could keep him safe.

“Make me.”

The control Dean had on himself finally snapped and he slammed his hands onto the wall besides Cas’ head. “Dammit Cas.” He cursed then leaned down and slammed his mouth against Cas’. Cas for his part tilted his head to give Dean easier access. So he could deepen the kiss. Take it further. And he did. He couldn’t help it. There were too many emotions at the surface; he was too raw, too needy. He brought his hand up and cupped Cas’ cheek, holding it in a firm grip as he held Cas still as he slipped his tongue between Cas’ lips. Cas groaned and grabbed at Dean’s biceps. Dean bit Cas’ lip, maybe a little harder than he intended because Cas hissed but didn’t pull away. He pushed into the kiss which got increasingly more intense. Cas had, had enough passivity and was giving just as good as he got. Dean’s tongue was in Cas’ mouth licking at him, owning him with his mouth, dominating him with every swipe. He rubbed his tongue against Cas’ and sucked it hard into his own mouth, then he rubbed it again and sucked him harder. When he released him, Cas turned his head and leaned in for the pulse point on Dean’s neck and sucked hard, swiping it with his tongue, then he tilted his head down and bit the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Ah! Shit Cas.” He felt the blood well up but Cas licked it away and tightened his hold on his biceps. Dean grabbed Cas’ jacket and shoved it off his shoulders. Cas let go of Dean long enough to let it fall to the floor then started pushing at Dean’s own jacket. Dean let his jacket hit the floor next to Cas’ and grabbed Cas’ face in his hand again and tilted his head up for another kiss. This one just as brutal as the last. There was nothing gentle about this at all. They were both still pissed off. Pissed off and aroused. Dean sucked Cas’ lip into his mouth and held on with his teeth. Pulling, forcing Cas forward, into him, closer. Cas dropped his hands to Dean’s stomach and started shoving his shirt up. Dean shook his head and released Cas’ face again and grabbed his wrists and held them against the wall on either side of Cas’ head.

“Dean.”

“No.” Dean emphasized this with another bite before he let the lip slip from his mouth. “You’re not in charge here.”

Cas undulated against Dean, making sure to rub himself hard on him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean slid his knee between Cas’ legs and shoved him up the wall a bit so he was forced onto tiptoe. Dean moved his knee from side to side, teasing Cas’ dick but not giving him any pressure, not giving him anything that he’d want. “You’ll be begging for it before we’re done.”

“We’ll see.” Cas said and leaned forward and bit Dean again. His helplessness at not being able to move his hands or even his body, causing him to reach out with the only thing he could. Dean hissed as Cas’ teeth dug into his shoulder. He knew he’d have teeth marks later, but he didn’t care. He needed this. He needed Cas. Hard and rough. Just like this. No holding back. He let go of one of Cas’ hands and swiped the desk next to them, throwing everything to the floor. Cas didn’t waste any time, his uninjured hand slid under Dean’s shirt and grabbed a nipple. Twisting it between his fingers, before he ran his palm over the hardening nub. Dean shifted them again until Cas was in front of the Desk. He shoved Cas backward until he had no choice but to hop onto it. Dean pushed Cas’ knees apart and stepped between them, grinding himself against Cas’ already hard dick. He reclaimed Cas’ wrists in his hands and pinned them to the wall, shoving him with his body until his back hit the wall hard for a second time. Cas gave no notion that he even felt it, he just pushed his dick against Dean’s and groaned at the contact. Even through their jeans he could feel how hard he was.

“What do you want Cas?” Dean asked leaning in to lick the shell of his ear. He licked it gently until he heard Cas’ breath catch then he bit it until he hissed. “You want something?”

Cas growled his frustration and flexed his fingers, they both knew that Dean’s grip was stronger than his, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer with his thighs. He smirked and turned to blow in Dean’s ear.

“You think taking away my hands means you have me at your mercy?”

No. He knew that just meant Cas would get more creative. Cas was never one to sit back and let things happen. That was one of the best things about him.

“No. I think having you shoved against the wall, pinned with my hands and body puts you at my mercy.”

“You know, you weren’t so cocky last month when our positions were reversed. When I was the one holding you down.”

“I also wasn’t pissed off then.” Dean growled and Cas smirked again.

“That makes two of us.”

“You have no reason to be pissed Cas. I’m protecting you. If you go out to soon and reinjure your hand then you’ll never be able to use it again. Then you’ll NEVER be allowed to leave the camp.”

Cas snorted. “Allowed. There you go again. Trying to control me like I’m just one of those idiots you picked up off the streets. I’m a warrior. I can take care of myself.”

“You’re human now Cas.”

“I don’t care.”

Dean shoved his face against Cas’, practically head butting him in his anger. “I Care!”

Cas ripped his wrists out of Dean’s hands with a surprising burst of strength, and shoved him backwards. That put just enough distance between them that Cas could slid off the table. Dean reached for him but Cas ducked and swiped his leg out knocking Dean’s ankles together. He lost his balance and fell onto his side, hard. He lost his breath and flipped onto his back.

“Goddammit Cas! Stop doing that!”

Cas came down on top of him, straddling his hips and put his hands on the cold ground next to his head. He leaned in and kissed Dean hard, using more of his teeth than tongue. He pulled back and pinned Dean with a stare.

“If you care than show it. Don’t ever leave me behind again. I’m the one who belongs at your side. No one else.” He grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and forced it up, making dean sit up so he could get it off. Cas leaned down and licked Dean’s chest before he bit his pec, right above his heart. Dean grunted but just slid his fingers through Cas’ hair. He didn’t try and stop him, just held on. Tightening his grip when Cas bit him again, hard enough to leave marks again.

Dean reached down and unbuckled Cas’ jeans, shoving his hand down the front and getting a firm grip on his dick. “You’re benched until the doctor says otherwise Cas.”

Cas growled low and threateningly as he bucked into Dean’s hand. “Then you’re not leaving either.”

Dean rolled his eyes and just shoved Cas’ shirt up with his other hand. He leaned up and kissed Cas’ throat. “I’m the leader Cas.”

“And that mean’s what to me?” Cas asked pulling back from Dean’s lips long enough to get the shirt off. Then he leaned back into Dean’s mouth, Dean sucked hard against his tender skin. What did that mean to him? He was the fucking leader. He was in charge. Dean pulled his hand out of Cas’ pants, and rolled them  so Cas’ back slammed against the ground and he was on top again.

“I am in charge here Cas. You can act like a brat if you want to, but that doesn’t change anything. I. Am. In. Charge. And if I need to leave the camp then I will. And if I say you stay here then you do.” Dean leaned down and kissed Cas’ chest hard, feelings his heart beating quickly under his lips. He opened his mouth and bit down, just as hard as Cas had. If Cas was going to keep biting him, marking him, trying to dominate him, he’d make sure that he gave just as good as he got. He sat up and kissed Cas again, not letting him even kiss back, just pushing his way into his mouth like he owned the place. It was probably the only way to pause the argument for any length of time. The kiss went on for a long time. He was drawing it out. Enjoying Cas underneath him. Pushing against him, and taking his sweet time. Stalling their argument. He suddenly noticed that Cas keep shifting up and off his back. Dean growled and pulled back from the kiss and stood up. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m fine.” He said. “I’m not fragile Dean.”

 Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and drug him over to the bed. He might be pissed off at him, but he wasn’t going to seriously hurt him no matter what Cas said. When they were in front of the bed, Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and turned him toward the bed and pushed him down. Cas let himself be pushed into the bed and pushed his ass out and rubbed against Dean. Dean pressed a kiss in between  Cas shoulders and slid his hands down Cas’ arms. He shifted Cas’ hands up above his head and transferred his wrists to one hand, careful not to hit Cas’ injured palm.

“You’ll tell me if your hand hurts. Otherwise I’m keeping you just like this.”

“I said I’m fine.” Cas said again, anger still lacing his words. Dean leaned down and bit his shoulder. He sucked the skin beneath his lips and turned his face to suck Cas’ ear into his mouth. He let it pop free.

“Loose the attitude Cas. I’m allowed to be worried about you.”

Cas rolled himself against Dean and moaned. “Not if it means you think of me as less than your equal.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ wrists and kissed his cheek. “Leave your hands there.” He moved his hand away slowly testing to see if Cas would actually do as he was told. When Cas didn’t try to move, Dean pulled back and grabbed Cas’ jeans and started pulling them down. He kissed the skin he uncovered. Since Cas usually went without underwear it made getting him naked much faster. This time was no exception. He kissed the small of Cas’ back, one perfect ass cheek then the other. The back of his thigh.

“Dean.”

“Shhhh.” He didn’t need Cas talking right now. Didn’t need him restarting the fight. He was enjoying Cas’ body. He always did. Cas’ was perfect. Tan, fit, strong, just… perfect.

Cas pushed up onto his hands and threw a glare over his shoulder. “Dean.”

“What?” He asked dropping to his knees. He let his hands run up Cas back and shoved him back down. Cas’ chest hit the bed and he grunted. Dean leaned forward and kissed the small of his back again. Making sure to lick from one side to the other. Opening his mouth and sucking hard, leaving his mark, leaving a trail in his wake.

“Dean look at me.”

Dean shifted to the side and Cas was staring at him, his chest still against the bed, his ass in the air, God he made Dean’s mouth water. “What?”

“Am I you’re partner or not?” He asked the challenge in his eye clear. Dean didn’t even try to hide his exasperated groan.

“You know you are Cas. Come on.”

“Then you can’t leave me behind. You went out there and had no damn cover.”

Dean shook his head and flexed his fingers that were holding Cas’ hips. “I took a squad. I had people at my back.”

“You didn’t have ME. I saved your life and now I’m being punished for it. You took Greg of all people. Fucking Greg Dean.”

Dean was tired of talking about this. He really was. Greg was a good soldier, he didn’t regret his choice. And he didn’t have to explain himself. “Yea. I took Greg. So what?” He asked and Cas shoved his ass back in frustration, Dean reached up and slapped it gently on instinct. Cas groaned and pushed his ass out again.

“Greg is a moron and you know it Dean. You could have been killed.”

Dean slapped Cas’ ass again, earning a long moan for his efforts. “I was fine.”

“You know he wants to fuck you right?” Cas asked, and Dean could see him curling his hands into the sheet as he slapped his ass again, his cheeks pinking up nicely under his hand. Everyone knew Greg had a thing for Dean. But then, everybody also knew that Dean had Cas.

“Jealous?” He asked and smacked Cas’ ass again, this time leaning in to bite one of the perfect cheeks.

“YES!”

Whether he was saying yes he was jealous or encouraging Dean, either way he took that as a good sign that maybe this fight was almost over. If Cas was just jealous he could fix that.

“Cas he can want to fuck me all he wants. The only one I’m fucking is you.”

Cas shook his head and pushed up onto his hands again. Glaring back at Dean.

“You always treat everything like a joke. It’s not just that he wants to fuck you Dean. You gave him a place at your side. In your confidence. He’s walking around thinking he’s your go to guy now. He’s trying to edge me out. Get people to follow him. Go to him when they need something. I’m smarter than him, I’m faster than him, I’m a better warrior than him. I’m not going to see some idiot take my place.”

Dean leaned down and bit the back of Cas’ thigh, making him hiss. “No one is replacing you Cas. You’re coming back. Just calm down.”

Cas flipped over so fast he almost clipped Dean in the chin. Almost. Dean stood up and came down on Cas, pinning him to the bed.

“DON’T tell me to calm down.”

“Hey. Hey!” Dean yelled grabbed Cas’ face and forcing him to look at him. “YOU are my go to guy. YOU are my right hand. YOU are my partner. You’re the best fighter here Cas, maybe even better than me. No one is going to, or even could replace you.”

Cas wound his arm around Dean’s neck and pulled him and kissed him. This kiss still just as passionate as the others but not as violent. He was taking his time, exploring Dean’s mouth, enjoying it. He pulled back slightly with Dean’s lip between his teeth and bit it gently.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“Ditto.” Dean whispered back. He leaned up and off Cas and grabbed his shoulder gently. “Get back on your stomach Cas.”

Cas did as he was told and rolled over, situating himself back between Dean’s body. “Why so you can pretend I’m Greg?” He asked but there wasn’t any real heat in it.

Dean slid his hand up Cas chest and cupped his throat and chin gently in his hand. He leaned in and just blew against Cas ear. He could feel Cas’ pulse speeding up under his hand. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas’ ear.

“No. So I can eat you out before I have sex with you. That meet with your approval?” He asked and Cas nodded quickly. Dean slid down Cas body, his hands sliding down to grab onto Cas’ hips and pull him back. “Lay down on the bed and stick your ass out. Put your hands above your head and leave them there.”

“Bossy.” Cas said but did as he was told, laying down and sliding his hands back up above his head.   

Dean slid his hands over Cas’ ass which was still warm from his hand. He slid his finger between those cheeks and rubbed at Cas gently. Just rubbing back and forth. Then he grabbed Cas’ ass with both hands and pulled him apart slowly. Opening him to his view, showing everything. Cas’ legs slid apart more to give him easier access and Dean could feel the anticipation lining Cas’ body. He leaned in and just let his warm breath puff across Cas’ hole. He leaned in and gave one, small, lick. He pulled back slightly.

“Oh and Cas.”

“Mmhm?” Cas asked but his voice was muffled, like he was biting his lip already.

“Don’t ever leave this camp without telling me first.” Dean said and before Cas could protest he gave a long lick from Cas’ hole to his balls and back up again. He slipped his tongue in, just the tip and sucked at him gently, then pulled back. “Promise me.” Dean licked at Cas again, adding more pressure, and allowed his tongue to slide a little further inside.

“Ah! Dean.”

Dean ignored the cry and slapped Cas’ ass again and gave his hole another swipe. “Promise! I was worried as hell when I got back here and you were gone.”

“As long as you promise not to leave me behind again.”

Dean growled and sucked his finger into his mouth, getting it wet. Then he pulled it out of his mouth and rubbed it over Cas’ back and forth, slipping the tip in then pulling it back out again.

“I’m not kidding Cas.”

“Neither am I Dean. You’re too important to me. To impor-Ah!”

Dean slid his whole finger in and pulled Cas’ ass aside with his hand, opening him more. He bit Cas’ ass and pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue again. Cas was going to promise him, even if he had to play dirty. He couldn’t handle Cas getting hurt. Not again. Not if he could help it. Not because of him. He pulled Cas apart with his hands and dove in. Licking and sucking, nibbling with his teeth and groaning every time Cas’ legs shook. He took his time. Hitting every spot he knew would drive Cas wild. He’d slide his tongue in, then pull it out and replace it with his finger. He’d rub his stubble against Cas ass, then turn and nip the sensitive skin. He kept at it, pushing Cas further to that point. He kept at it, slipping his tongue in, then out, then back in. He heard Cas’ groans becoming muffled and realized he must have shoved his face into the mattress to hold back his voice. He pulled his tongue out and just ran the pad of his finger around Cas’ hole slowly and softly, barely touching him.

“Dean….Dean…please…” His voice was still muffled, as if he’d only tilted his head away from the mattress just enough for Dean to hear him. His breaths were coming in short pants, and his whole body was shaking.

“Make the promise Cas. Tell me you’ll take this one order and actually follow it and I’ll give us both what we want.” Dean promised standing up digging in his bedside drawer. He hoped like Hell Cas didn’t decide to dig his heels in, he was just as needy as Cas. His own erection throbbing painfully in his jeans. He wanted Cas. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to end this fight.

“I…will promise…as long as you…promise…” Cas seemed to catch his breath and he pushed up to his elbows and looked back at Dean. “As long as you promise to take me with you on the next hunt. And every one after that.”

The next hunt wouldn’t be for at least 2 weeks, they’d just gotten back from a run. Sure Dean may have to leave the camp for patrol but he wouldn’t be truly leaving camp until the next hunt for supplies. Cas knew that. And he hadn’t asked to go on patrol like he’d been bitching about before. He was bargaining for the next hunt, which was giving his hand 2 weeks to heal. And by then it should be completely if not almost healed. Dean unbuckled his belt and shoved his jeans off. He turned back to the table and found the bottle of lube. He squeezed it into his palm, slicking himself up.

“As long as the doctor clears you-”

Cas just laughed and smiled over his shoulder. “Just make the promise Dean. And I’ll swear to you right now I’ll never leave by myself again.”

Dean nodded and got back behind Cas and lined himself up. “Alright.”

“Then I swear it.” Cas said as Dean slid into him. Cas hands curled into the blankets and he pushed his face back into the mattress, which pushed his ass up and against Dean. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips to still him and took a deep breath, he wasn’t going to last long.

“I swear too Cas. You’re my partner. Always. I’ll always pick you.”

Dean felt Cas’ hand on his thigh, gripping him tight, digging his nails in. “Move. Please.” His voice was still muffled, but Dean knew more than heard what he wanted. He laughed and leaned forward and slid his hands around Cas’ chest and pulled him up against his chest.

“You’re gonna suffocate if you keep that up.”

“S’fine.” Cas said and turned his face to captured Dean’s lips in the gentlest kiss of the night. “Now please. Please move Dean. I can’t…I want.”

Dean kissed him back just as sweetly and nodded. He knew Cas was close too. He’d give them both what they wanted. He slid one hand down to Cas’ dick and squeezed it as he pulled back and slid back into his ass. He slid his other hand over Cas chest to hold him against his own chest, above his heart. He slid his hand over Cas’ dick in time with his thrusts. Pushing Cas into his hand with every move of his hips. Cas’ breath started getting choppy again and he held onto Dean’s arm against his chest, his nails again pushing into his skin, but this time it was unconscious, a needy act. Dean snapped his hips up and Cas cried out again. Dean kept this up as long as he was able, trying to drag it out, give them both a change to enjoy it. But a few strokes later and Cas was clutching at both of Dean’s hands. The one on his chest, and the one on his dick as he came on Dean’s hand and the bed. Dean lasted two more strokes and he was coming too. He’d tried to pull out. He really did, but he still ended up coming mostly inside Cas’ ass, wish only a little making it onto his actual ass cheeks. Their pants in the now quiet room, seemed louder than they had before. He gave himself a minute to regain his strength and then walked over and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He wiped his hands off then brought it back to Cas and wiped him off as best he could.

“Sorry. I…uh..”

“I know. It’s ok. I’ll deal with it later.” Cas pushed off the bed and grabbed the shirt from Dean’s hand and dropped it onto the bed and halfheartedly wiped the spot he’d been laying, before he gave up and sat down on the bed and scooched backwards. “I’ll wash the sheets later too.”

Dean smiled and crawled into bed next to him when Cas opened his arms to him. “It’s getting dark you know.”

“Now I can’t go out in the dark?” Cas asked kissing Dean’s cheek as they made themselves comfortable. 

“You can. Kind of hard to dry the sheets without the sun though.”

“Smart ass.”

They ended up with Dean’s head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas’ leg thrown over Dean’s hip. Both needing the connection. Like they both needed to be sure the other was still there, that they hadn’t lost them. It was quiet for a while, they just traded lazy kisses and touches to whatever skin they could reach, when Dean finally hissed.

“Ow.” He said and Cas grinned as he took his hand off Dean’s chest.  

“Hurts?” He asked and Dean slid his hand down and squeezed Cas’ ass, who in turn jolted up in pain.

“What do you think?” He asked and slid his hand gently up Cas’ back and up to his neck, gently outlining the new bruises and hickeys with his thumb.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas gently. “I only worry because I can’t lose you too.”  

“I know. I was just as worried about you Dean.”

“Did you have to bite me so hard?” Dean asked and Cas laughed again.

“You got a few good bites in too. At least I didn’t bite your ass!”

Dean smiled and brought his hand up to his throat and winced. “Yeah but I look like I got into a fight with a Vampire and lost.”

“Well maybe now Greg will know to keep his damn hands to himself.” Cas said absently kissing Dean’s bicep.

“So you were jealous?”

Cas rolled his eyes and slipped his fingers into Dean’s hair gently. “I told you that was only part of it.” He rubbed Dean’s scalp softly for a minute, then pulled the hair in his hand, making Dean’s scalp sting slightly. “But if you let him touch you like he did earlier, I’ll have to kick his ass. Or yours. Depends on my mood.”

Dean smiled and rolled them so he was hovering over Cas. He leaned down and started to kiss him, when they both winced and pulled back. Both of their lips were swollen from the others bites. So he just nudged his forehead against Cas. “I love you Cas. Jealous little Angel that you are.”

“Former Angel.”

“I know what I said.” Dean said and Cas smiled.

“I fell for you Dean. And every day I fall again. Harder. Even when you’re being careless with your own life.” Cas pinched Dean’s cheek and then leaned up and kissed him despite their bruised lips. “You and I do share a more profound bond.”

Dean leaned into the kiss and mumbled, “Say it back.”

But Cas just kept kissing him. So Dean pinched Cas’ side causing him to laugh. “Alright! I love you too. Bossy Hunter.”  

“You love it.”

“I love YOU.”

“Love you more Cas.”

They laid down and got comfortable again. Dean knew he had to get up and deal with some things, there was plenty to do and Cas had a bunch of stuff to do before dinner, but neither of them seemed inclined to move. He was more than happy to lay in Cas’ arms forever. Even if they stung he was even content to lay with Cas’ marks all over him. And if when he did get up later to go talk to the guys he “forgot” to put a shirt on and everyone, including Greg, saw all of Cas’ marks all over him and a huge smile on his face, he couldn’t really be blamed for that could he?


End file.
